The Blind Spot
by TheNightSeeker
Summary: This is the story of Evelyn, just a girl who tries to live normaly even if she's blind. Unfortunely, she is made captive and finds herself at the Conclave... You know what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

Hi ! What if the Inquisitor was blind ? Bioware own's everything, I'm just having a little fun ! Please review it helps a lot. Enjoy the story !

* * *

She knows only pain. _She screamed as their weapons came down upon her. They raised all manner of things against her : stones, cutlery, their own fists. As one they come down, and a pitiful scream reverberates through the forest. They called her unpleasant things, none of which she understood why, except of apostate. They entangled her wrists and her ankles._

She is captive. **That** , she understands perfectly. It has been beaten into her often enough since she was captured. She does gain full awareness until she feels the sunlight upon her face. The events which led to her current state were not clear. She remembers being beaten up. _Pain exploded around her eyes. She felt a crunch and knew her nose bad broken. Crumpling to the ground, she tried to roll away. Her father always told her that in those situations, if she could not defend herself, she could only roll away and try to run as fast as she can, hoping not to run face first in a tree. But her assailant did not give her that chance. A thud sounded a split-second before she registered the pain of a boot to her guts. Another explosion of pain to her shoulders, then to her left knee, then to her guts once more. She was made of pain. All she knew was pain. She is scared, she didn't know what to do. Father could not have provided guidance for such violence. She curled up, trying to shy away from the assault, to protect parts of her body that seemed more or less intact. But ended up exposing another vulnerable bit. Then she was being wrenched flat on her back, and a weight settled on her hips, pinning her to the ground . Her hands were griped and trust under her assailant's knees removing any obstacle to her face. A fist crashed into her cheek, then another onto her other cheek. She could feel the iron taste of her blood. Another hit. An odd detachment from the pain settled over her, the weight vanished, the sound of fist colliding with flesh in the back ground, and then the blackness took her._ She remembers now. But who attacked her ? She can fell the rope burning her skin around her wrists. " _Yeah, definitely captive"_ she thought. She could hear the cadence of horses steps. So she was in movement. They were taking her somewhere. _But where ?_ She sighed, annoyed by the fact of not knowing what was happening to her. Then, she felt her body flying and with a loud thud and sharp pain she hit the floor. Her body suddenly awakes, she hurts all over. She grunts, and can't help but murmur "Can't they at least drive more carefully ?". Someone laughed at that. Her whole body stiffen as she waits for what's to come. "You're awake.. I thought you'd never wake up. No offense but you look pretty bad. And you speak ! That's nice, I was more than a little bored. It's so dramatic. You. Here. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong moment. Unfortunately for you, you're still going with us." _Well, he seems chatty..._ She tried to register the information, but it made little sense to her. At least her interlocutor seemed to want to talk and not arm her further. So, she tried her luck. "And where are we going?" she asks hopefully, unsure and more than a little afraid of the answer. "To the Conclave" the man replied. "Those stupid templars thinks that if those stupid mages, no offense, tries anything at the conclave they will have to make pressure with some of their mages. That's when you and the others will play your part in what's to come." _A pressure point... It doesn't sound so good_. _And they know I'm a mage. Apparently, that's why I'm here. So the templars kidnapped mages, to use us as a pressure point at the Conclave. Great! Just great! Like I needed this right now._ Of course, Evelyn had heard about the Conclave. Divine Justinia asked both factions to reunite at the same place to somehow make peace _«It will probably not going to happen anytime soon though... It's more likely that with so many templars and mages something big could happen, like a war or something. Well the templars seems ready for something like that, with pressure point and all... Can I blame them though? The mages have probably done the same by now. Yes, I'm a mage. Does that mean that I have to agree with the mage rebellion ? I don't think so. Well, I don't agree with the Chantry neither. Surely taking children away from their home and parents to be locked up and watched over by templars for the rest of their life is not something I can agree with. Thanks the maker Father saved me from it. So, when I heard about the Conclave thing, I thought I'll just wait to see how things go, without me taking any part in it. Well, that's not going to happened now, isn't it? I'm "going to play my part in what's to come, me and the others"... Wait._ "Others ? There are other mages with us ? " She asked. He laughed. "Well as you can see there's no one here. " _See ? He didn't get that I am blind ?_ She doesn't feel her ribbon around her head anymore. _I must have lost it when I was attacked. My eyes are not hided._ Confused, Evelyn blinked. _And they are open... Fantastic ! I hate those fuckers. So useless, numb. Anyway... I need to get out of here before they do anything to me..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi ! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt this one needed to end there. Please review! It helps a lot, Enjoy !

* * *

Evelyn tried to plan an evasion, but in vain. _I have know idea where I am, if I escape I'll just be running around without knowing where I'm going and I'll probably end up in bear's stomach. And I definitly don't want that. But I know that they're taking me to the Conclave, it means a lot of people, from there I can surely escape unoticed. But it means more templars, perhaps some that have beaten me up. There is a slight chance that they will reconise me, but I gotta try._ "Hum hum" It was the templar again. _Can't he just let me plan my evasion ?_ "So, you can talk, so why don't you ? I'm so bored, I'm sure you're to, we could talk it'll be better than just sit there and wait" He said. "I am your prisoner am I not ? I don't see why I should give you the courtesy of talking to you." She replied. "Well you're not very kind, I can tell you don't like me." _Of course I don't like him I'm his prisoner ! What is wrong with him !_ "Perhaps it has to do with the fact that your kind have beatten me up for no other reason that I'm a mage, kidnapped me and plan to use me as some sort of "pressure point" ! What does it even means ! I have no idea what you're going to do to me !" There was a pause. Evelyn was fuming on the ground _Why it has to be me ? I should have stayed home, what stupid idea to take a walk in the forest all by myself._ "Well, I don't really know neither. I'm new, I didn't want to be a templar but it's a family thing you know" _Oh... that's why he's nice, he doesn't want to be part of this. I guess we have at least have that in common. Maybe we could talk._ "Well, what do you want to talk about ?" She asked. "Well what about ..." He was interrupted by a loud noise. By the sound of it, Evelyn guessed that it was a door being opened. "Come on" A voice said, it was a man voice and didn't seemed very nice. Evelyn was being held firmly by the arm, and led out of the cart, out into the open air. She could feel the sun on her skin and a cold breeze on her face. _I don't think this one wants to talk..._ The man held her too tightly it hurted. Her legs felt like jelly and she barely kept herself standing, not that the man cared, he was basically dragging her. They "walked" for a while when Evelyn heard an explosion _Maker,_ and the world around her was no more.

She stumbled on her the ground, she could feel things chasing her with bright clarity _The fade._ She didn't have the time to think, she must run away she could tell whatever was chasing her was bad. There was a reassuring, warm presence somewhere near her. She ran as fast as she possibly could. She followed the warmth, she could feel the things coming closer, she extended her hand to try to reach the presence and her hand grazed it. The world came back to her, and she seemed to crash into it.

* * *

Now, things are going to get interesting !


End file.
